The Most Beautiful Sound I Ever Heard
by Anne Herbold
Summary: The most wonderful of memories can come flooding back by hearing such a simple song.  GrillowsPurejoy


**Author's Note: Yay! I actually had time to type something up! I miraculously managed to shoo my two brothers away from the computer for a whole hour, yay again! The origin for this story came to me one day as I went to youtube and looked up some stuff for Doctor Who. I found a video with John Barrowman (Captain Jack from Doctor Who) singing West Side Story's "Maria". Let me tell you something you guys; John Barrowman has a fantastic voice, and when I heard him sing "Maria" I KNEW , absolutely KNEW that this song was sooo Grillows. Yes, it's broadway and yes, it's corntastically good, but I loved it. And so I came up with this little fluffic for you guys to enjoy whilst I work on my other stories in progress. **

**Rated K+ for um...kissing and ****a love of broadway music?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I don't own anything from West Side Story, including the song "Maria", I don't own The Discovery Channel or any Dung Beetles. I don't own John Barrowman, but I sure wish I did. If I did own _any_ of these lovely things, Billy Petersen would have a lovely singing voice and numerous Tony awards to prove it. So there!**

Gil and Catherine snuggled up together on the sofa in the dimly lit living room of his townhouse. Both were wrapped up in one of his old quilts his mother had made him. It was raining heavily, the sky dim and misty grey allowing little light into the house, and they had decided that today would spent lazily, munching on potato chips, sipping Diet Mountain Dew and Diet Dr. Pepper, and watching movies until both their brains were fried in the wee hours of the following day.

The first half of the morning was spent watching Spaghetti Westerns, Historical Action Masterpieces, and Shakespearean Drama; Catherine nearly died of boredom. So, around Ten that morning, she switched "Spartacus" from the DVD player with one of her movies.

_Five Hours Later..._

Her eyes were entranced by the television screen; her favorite movie of all time, "West Side Story" was playing, it's music surrounding the whole of his house, boaring its lyrics into Catherine's boyfriend's brain. He'd much prefer watching the discovery Channel where the "Life Cycle of the Dung Beetle" was playing at the very same time as well. But, God forbid he even change the channel, or the wrath of his girlfriend would be upon him in mere seconds. He had learned from previous incidents involving "Moulin Rouge" and "My Fair Lady" to never change the channel or pause her movie without her consent.

_Well,_ he thought to himself, _At least it's a snuggling opportunity. _He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her cheek softly.

Catherine sighed wistfully, turning to look at hime, her eyes soft and romantic, "This is the best part, Gil. You've got to see it; it's sooo good." She nuzzed her head into his chest.

Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, "Sure thing, babe" _Although, dung beetles are starting to sound really good right about now._

Glancing over to the television screen he saw a young man, probably this "Tony" guy she kept talking about. _Oh, boy, another chickflick...not again..._

"Maria!" Tony dreamily sighed. Gil grinned to himself, Long songs and romantic cliches ahoy!

_**The most beautiful sound I ever heard:  
**__**Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria...  
**__**All the beautiful sounds of the world in  
**__**a single world  
**__**Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria...  
**__**Maria!**_

_Swinging from the pole in the sparkling lights, she swung like that of a fae-child, her skin glistening amongst the mist that lingered in the smokey strip club. He watched with awe, the music playing from the club's speakers surrounding her, almost as if in a dream. Was he dreaming? Surely, as he stood there, watching her and knowing he shouldn't be there staring at her long lithe figure, but working instead._

_**I've just met a girl named Maria,  
**__**And suddenly that name  
**__**Will never be the same  
**__**To me.**_

_"Excuse me, Miss?" His voice squeaked amidst the harsh lights and humid air._

_Waves of strawberry-gold brush up alongside his face softly as she turned to look at him, "Yes, Mr..." she looked over at his nametag and smiled mischieviously, "Grissom?"_

_"Uhh...Yeah, that would be me...um, listen Miss, I need to get your name and your number..."_

_"Wow, you cops sure have a blunt way of asking a girl out." her said umimpressed by his mannerisms._

_Gilbert Grissom blushed, Oh God, how she made him feel so misplaced right then and there among his colleagues. He loosened his collar, and cleared his throat gently, "No, nothing like that, Miss; You see there's been a murder, and I, uh, need witness' reports to um..."_

_Laughter escaped her, "I'm just joking with you, Mr. Grissom; I know the whole deal. You know, I've never seen a cop go quite that shade of pink before--"_

_"Can I please have your name and number?" he grumbled, embarrassed; he could practically feel the the upcoming jokes and insults hit him in the back of the head from his coworkers._

_"Flynn, " he watched her plush coral lips move sensuously, "Catherine Flynn."_

_**Maria!  
**__**I've just kissed a girl named Maria,  
**__**And suddenly I've found  
**__**How wonderful a sound  
**__**Can be!  
**__**Maria!**_

_He had waited twenty years for this moment. Twenty years worth of heartbreak, divorces and breakups, but he was finally here. With her. They stood alone in the confines of his office, their mouths only mere centimeters apart, and their bodies tangled up in a passionate embrace. Absolutely nothing could stop them now. No one would get in their way of their feelings for eachother._

_**Say it loud and there's music playing,  
**__**Say it soft and it's almost like praying**_

_"I love you, Gil!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on the lips. _

_He stared deeply into Catherine's azure eyes, "I love you too, Catherine." he whispered softly into her ear, brushing her cheek softly with his lips. At that moment in his life, Gil Grissom was sure he had heard "Ave Maria" ringing quietly in his ears._

_**Maria,  
**__**I'll never stop saying Maria!  
**__**The most beautiful sound I ever heard.  
**__**Maria.**_

"West Side Story" had finished hours before, but he was still in a daze; It had been a wonderful movie, more wonderful than he had anticipated. Now, he thought, dung beetles weren't nearly as important as that movie. Or that song. The song had stayed in his head for what seemed forever. But something...something wasn't quite right about it.

"Catherine, honey?" he said, as both were cleaning up the empty popcorn bowls, popcans and potato chip bags.

"Yeah, Gil?" she looked up, her long red bangs between her eyes.

" I like that movie we watched."

"Which one? We watched so many."

"West Side Story. But..."

" 'But' what? I thought you just said you liked it?" she frowned, knowing there was _always_ a downside to Gil liking something that she liked as well.

"You know that song, 'Maria'?"

"Yes..."

"I don't think it should've been called that."

"Oh, really?"she said sarcastically, "Then what do you think it should've been called?"

Putting his arms about her tiny waist, Gil sang , "_The most beautiful sound I ever heard_."

Catherine blushed furiously, "And what's that?"

His voice was as smooth as velvet, "_Catherine_."

* * *

_Ta-Da! There's the Grillowy goodness known as Catherine and Gil! I had a lot of fun writing this! Oh, and if by some chance you wanted to check out that youtube video, just go to my profile and there should be some instructions as how to get there and view it. Please read and review please! I'd love it if you did!_


End file.
